The invention relates to circuit breakers, and more particularly to drawout circuit breakers and apparatus, such as switchboards, containing drawout circuit breakers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,757 discloses a drawout circuit breaker apparatus including a circuit breaker assembly having thereon wheels 26 that run on a track 25 supported by a switchboard compartment 27. Circuit breaker contacts are moved into and out of engagement with compartment contacts by a drawout mechanism that is operated by a crank 48 inserted through a window 40 in the front wall of the circuit breaker assembly. This arrangement is typical of prior art drawout circuit breaker apparatus.